twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie reviews/@comment-4986151-20111126210301
SPOILER ALERT**** ****SPOILER ALERT**** As I walked into the cinema I was so excited, and the one thing on my mind..... Quileutes! This time around we saw more Sue which was awesome, and am I right to sense some rivalry between Charlie and Billy? Well to start off I thought it was going well. But as it got further on I realised they were missing so much out of the book. I wanted to see the scene with Quil, Claire and Jacob at the beach. That was one thing that I wanted in the film more than anything, yet it wasn't in there. I was also dissapointed with the lack of Wolf Pack. I nearly cried in the beach scene with Embry, Leah, Seth and Jacob on the log, they all just seemed so depressed. I FEEL FOR LEAH I REALLY DO. The honeymoon was alright, and trust me Isle Esme you got nothing on the Isle Of Man. I thought the idea of them playing chess and Bella winning was ironic, because we all know Edward let her win. Bella looked like she should have when she was preggo, disgusting, unbearable and cringe worthy. I thought Kristen did a very good job this movie, and Rob. They weren't half mad. OMFG I loved it when Jacob went ballistic at the wedding and Quil and Embry came from nowhere. I was like HALE YEAH, gosh i love the wolf pack. I also loved when Jacob, Seth and Leah went to distract the Uley pack whilst Esme, Emmett and Carlisle went hunting. Paul got a bit of dialogue which was good. And the sad looks exchanged between Quil, Embry and Jake. Oh my it broke my heart when Quil goes 'You coming home Jake?' I was like awwwwwwwwwww poor Quil. I was gobsmacked at the wedding, Carmen and Eleazar were amazing, Carmen' so awesome and Eleazar. I was worried when i saw Seth looking at Irina. I thought' they better not have made him imprint, if so I'm writing a complaint letter to Melissa.' Wasn't Seth just soo cute? Got to love him, it's hard not to. I thought Bella being preggers was very rushed, very rushed. I think the duration of her having a massive belly should have been longer. I loved it when she snapped her back, i mean it was...interesting when she broke her back. Now for the birth scene, gosh it was gruesome disgusting and icky............I loved it. And Bella looked so sick, it was great. They pulled that off really well. Back to the wolf pack/packs. I loved the scene where we heard all of the voices, it was amazing. It really made me feel as if i was in their head with them. But they didn't show enough Seth and the Cullens. Like i said the pregnant scene was too rushed and not enough was included. Plus I so wanted to see Leah explode at Bella, i would have been the only one one the cinema supporting Leah, but who cares. I probably would have stood up shouting at the screen 'GO LEAH, WOOOOO.' Overall my opinion was AMAZING but there wasn't enough Wolf Pack, we don't see enough of the imprints, we don't see enough of the wolf pack...sorry repeatative much xD My review ;) and too much was left out from the book. But I did love the film, a bit disappointed. When I was driving home I kept going to my friends 'They missed out that.....or they missed out this....' I LOVED the volturi scene, c=glad i heard about in on here otherwise i would have missed it. BIANCA GOT GRAMMAR HAMMERD me and my friends 'Grammer Hammer' each other, it's were we correct each others typing etc and that part felt very close to our hearts <3 Anyway my favorite film still is New Moon, it had the best soundtrack, actors, and overall story line. to be honest i don't think breaking dawn part 2 will beat it either. I think Bill condon did a great job, but i was disappointed with the film overall and a bit let down.